


Mornin' Kisses

by Whatsthewifi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Implied Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy babiees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsthewifi/pseuds/Whatsthewifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>u wake up</p><p>n u get kissed cus ur sleepy boyfriend</p><p>is.</p><p>adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornin' Kisses

The sun softly slipped through the blinds, hitting Jeans eyes. He groaned quietly, eyes fluttering open as he turned his head the other away. He was awoken to a sleeping Armin, drool seeping from the side of his mouth. Jean smiled quietly at the smaller blonde. Adorable. 

Suddenly, a loud obnoxious 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' rang through the room. Jean scowled, Armin cracking his eyes open. Armin sat up softly, turning so his legs hung off the bed, back to Jean. Armin reached over, smashing the snooze button hard as always. He yawned, stretching his hands in the air. Jean watched him half liddedly. "Hey, pretty." Jean reached out, tracing Armins shoulder blades.

"Hey." Armin responded, slouching over some. "Sleep well?"

Jean nodded, reaching out to Armin. He wrapped an arm around the long haired ones waist. "Don' gooooo." He whined, scooting him back to plant kisses on the pale skin.

"I have to go, silly." Armin yawned, enjoying the feeling of Jeans lips. Jean pouted in response. "Do you really?"

"Yeah."

"Gross." Jean kept pecking Armins back tiredly. He started to softly suck on the skin, pulling off after a few seconds.

"M-Maybe I don't have to go..."

"No?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Jean giggled at his stutter bug of a boyfriend. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in fourty five minutes.
> 
> u can do anythin friend
> 
> \-----
> 
> thank u so much for reading! Leave a comment or suggestion below of what I should do next!
> 
> my tumblr is arimn-and-eern
> 
> :D


End file.
